


Lava

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Smitten Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: Harry does a favor for Luna leading to a run-in with the Malfoys. Draco is a single father doing his best but his four year old son likes to play games at odd times.No tags for these:Mention of Draco's past marriageMention of Draco's past husband's gambling addiction
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Lava

**Author's Note:**

> To my beta, SB - you're fabulous! Thanks so much for coming to help me with my fics even when you've got a busy life and no notice.

Harry knocked on the door he'd just come to. He was doing property inspection and appraisal for Luna's real estate business and she'd sent him a list of homes that were in the process of being sold. This one was fairly small and simple. It included two bedrooms which shared a bathroom, a sitting room off the foyer, a public bathroom, a kitchen and floo room along with a small patio and garden.

A house elf answered the door and let him enter the foyer but his gaze was drawn to the sitting room just beyond. Pillows were strewn across the carpeted area and a tiny blond boy was lying on the couch which was suspiciously bare.

The elf disappeared to fetch her master so Harry smirked as he moved to satisfy his curiosity. "Hello, there." Harry called softly. 

The little boy froze and whipped his head to look at Harry. 

The brunette smiled and began to step into the room but stopped when he saw the boy's horrified expression. 

The little boy carefully hopped down onto a nearby pillow and looked around before hopping to the next. 

When he reached the hallway, he looked both ways and hopped out onto the tiled floor.

"Hi." Harry said. "I'm Harry."

"Hi." The little blond stared up at him and pointed toward the couch. "You gotta be careful-er, Hawwy. Da floor in da sitt-in womb is lava."

Having taken care of his godson Teddy, Harry was familiar with this game. He hunkered down to the boy's level. "Really? That sounds awfully dangerous."

He nodded, his little eyebrows furrowing as he pointed out the pillows. "You gotta hop on the pillows or you sink in the lava."

"Oh. I see." Harry nodded solemnly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Scor-pus." He replied as he turned to hop his way back to the couch. 

Harry blinked. Scorpius sounded like something out of a sci-fi novel. Honestly it kind of reminded him of Sirius' family naming tradition. He checked his watch and noted that he had some time to kill so he slipped off his shoes and stepped lightly from pillow to pillow until he was sitting on the armchair next to the couch. He looked over at the blond boy for approval and received a quiet nod as he picked up his picture book and began to turn the pages.

Harry chuckled which drew Scorpius' attention and caused the little boy to throw something in Harry's direction. It turned out to be one of his other books. Pictures of Hogwarts castle and grounds delighted the older man but when Harry tried chatting with the tyke a little more, Scorpius just wasn’t interested. He got little more than the boy's age before he gave up. A small sigh escaped Harry as he flipped through the pictures a few more times until he heard footsteps in the hall. Harry couldn’t have been more surprised as he stood up on the nearest pillow.

“Potter?” Draco Malfoy asked, his eyes widening. “Make yourself at home, why don’t you?”

"Hello." Harry smirked as he deftly stepped on the least amount of pillows to make sure he didn't ruin the child's game but still reached his destination quickly. “I informed your elf that I was here to inspect the house but she just let me in and left. I was greeted by your son and....”

"Speaking of which-" The blond looked at his son and lifted one eyebrow. "Scorpius, pick up the pillows. You know I like the sitting room to look nice when people come to visit. I'm sure this won't take long and then we can get dinner." His gaze returned to Harry's face as he continued. "While you are inspecting the house, perhaps you can explain how you ended up in your stockinged feet in my sitting room."

Harry nodded in bemusement and grabbed his trainers as the other man led the way to the kitchen. "I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised the house is yours. Your son has that white blond hair, after all... and the name Scorpius really should've tipped me off."

Draco smirked watching Harry put his shoes back on. "Yes, I suppose I was a bit predictable in naming my son using the old Black family tradition." 

"Well, anyway, as I was left to my own devices, my attention was drawn to the pillows randomly placed on the sitting room floor." Harry shrugged. "I began to look around for the culprit when I found Scorpius."

Draco's lips twitched. 

"Having a godson just a little older than him, I chose to make conversation. He wasn't very informative but he very kindly let me know that the floor was in fact - lava."

Draco bit his lip as his cheeks gained a slightly rosy hue.

"I know that game and I'm a bit of a sucker for kids." Harry confessed sheepishly. "I didn't want to ruin the game for him but also didn't want to get anything on the pillows, so the shoes came off."

Draco's blush was charming but short-lived. He cleared his throat and gestured for Harry to follow him. He led the way through the house, waiting for Harry to cast a spell or two in each room to make sure the house hadn't fallen into disrepair. 

"So, what can you tell me?" Draco's voice was cautious and polite. 

"It all looks pretty good..." Harry smirked. "I'd say that from the way you and your spouse have kept the place..."

"Oh, no. I- I'm not married." Draco snorted lightly. "Not for a while. Divorced."

"I see." Harry was surprised but he now had hope. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. The bastard almost emptied the Malfoy vaults with his gambling." Draco confided absently. "I'm a nearly broke divorcee. Scorpius is the brightest star in my night sky. The only man in my life...erm... Please, continue."

"Well from the condition the building is in I see no reason for Luna to withhold the security deposit and I'm certain that it'll sell at a decent price...if it weren't for..." Harry let his voice trail off.

Draco's entire body seemed to relax and then resume the tension it had taken on the moment he'd seen Harry. 

"There's just the one minor concern..." Harry glanced sideways at the blond. "When you say you've kept everything up to code, I want to believe you but I've been thinking about my conversation with Scorpius and if the floor of the sitting room is actually lava..." Draco's eyes narrowed as he refocused his sharp glare at Harry who shrugged. "Well, I don't think I need to spell it out. It's a pretty serious safety violation in that case, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry bit his lip and waited to see the extent of the fallout. Would the other man take his joke as it was intended? Would he get upset? 

In answer to the unspoken question, Draco turned his body to face the brunette. "I'm trying to decide if you are purposely mocking me or if you're just making a bad joke."

Harry winced and hurried to reassure the other man. "I didn't mean it like that. I was trying for light teasing and kind of hoping I could tempt you into a date...?"

"I beg your pardon?" Draco stared at Harry. 

"You're incredibly attractive." Harry sighed with a shrug. "Your kid is cute. You're single. I'm single. We've been having a civil conversation and I'm quite intrigued by you... and your story. Go out to dinner with me?"

Draco blinked in confusion for a moment when a whiny four year old came up asking about dinner too. His eyes flicked up to meet Harry's as the blonde realized what was happening. "You're hitting on me?" He mouthed.

With a nod, Harry sighed again - sadly this time. "Good luck with the house, Draco. Good night." He walked away, down the hall and into the foyer where Malfoy's elf met him, blocking his way. 

"Potter!" The blond called from behind him. "I ... I'm free on Friday."

Harry turned, smiling. "Seven?"

Draco nodded, his eyes soft now. "I'll look forward to it."

End


End file.
